


Homecoming

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home is where the heart is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2016 fest.   
>  Day Four prompt(s) used: “Last thing on my mind.” Sorry, hard, mint  
> Pairing: Lucius/Narcissa  
> Kink: Sex in water.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Homecoming

~

Lucius arrives at the gates of Malfoy Manor wondering if Narcissa has changed the wards to keep him out. When they swing open to admit him, he closes his eyes in relief. 

Steps heavy, he trudges up to the front door, which opens as soon as his hand touches the knob. 

Inside the Manor is silent, however. No elves greet him, no son or wife are standing at the stairs in welcome. Instead, all is cold, quiet. Not even a rug lies on the hard, stone floor. Have they all left, abandoned him? Is Narcissa even now far away, enjoying the attentions of another man, one more worthy of her affection and admiration? One not humiliated and defeated by war?

Azkaban has robbed him of so much, what would one more loss be? But losing Narcissa… Lucius chokes back a sob and, determined not to collapse until he’s in his room, his bed, climbs the stairs to his suite. 

His clothes are filthy, so the first thing he plans to do is to wash off the stink of Azkaban. They allowed prisoners occasional showers, so he has been dreaming about his marble bathtub.

Stripping, he pushes open the doors to his bath, and enters heaven.

Floating candles cast a golden glow around the room, and the bath has already been drawn. But what captures and holds Lucius’ attention is the woman in the centre of the tub. 

Narcissa, a glowing goddess, is floating there, her hair a golden halo around her head, her flawless body on display for him. For _him_. 

Lucius gapes. 

Raising her head, Narcissa slowly smiles. “Welcome home, darling. Won’t you join me?” 

Lucius doesn’t remember climbing into the water, nor does he remember walking to her, all he knows is, when her arms close around him in welcome, he crumples, cries, heals. 

She lets him cry, lets him mourn, and when he’s done, she cups his face, kissing him. She tastes like mint and hope, and it’s a benediction, a blessing. 

When the kiss goes from tender to rough and needy, Lucius tries to hold back, to stop himself, but Narcissa doesn’t allow it. Instead she urges him on, wraps herself around him, whispers encouragement in his ear until he walks her to the side of the tub, parts her legs, and buries himself in her warmth.

“Yes,” she hisses, arching against him, meeting his every thrust. She matches him, raking her nails over his back and wrapping her legs around him, begging him to take her hard and fast and _now_. And he does, he warms himself in her heat, buries his face in her neck, fucking her desperately, making the water slosh up the sides of the tub and onto the bathroom floor until he comes. And only then does he feel like he’s home. 

Later, as he lays her out in their bed and maps her skin with his tongue, he apologises. “I’ve bruised you,” he murmurs against her thigh, which shows the indentations of his fingers. “I’m sorry.” 

She shushes him. “I’m not,” she whispers. “I’m yours.” 

Lucius sighs. “I wasn’t sure you’d wait for me.” 

Reaching down, Narcissa draws him up until his face rests on her breast. “Leaving was the last thing on my mind,” she says. “How could I leave my heart behind? Just as I’m yours, you’re mine. I’m going nowhere.” 

Closing his eyes, Lucius, for the first time in five years, smiles, and believes. 

~


End file.
